


Choreographed by Sir Busby Berkeley

by Missy



Category: Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993)
Genre: Chastity Belt Removal, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Ribald Humor, Stealth Crossover, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: As the locksmith struggles to remove Marian's chastity belt, Robin and Marian receive an unexpected foxing.
Relationships: Sir Robin of Loxley/Maid Marian Bagell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Choreographed by Sir Busby Berkeley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts).



Four hours after calling for a locksmith, the man finally arrived, jingling a ring of keys and bearing a fearsome looking torch.

After hours of work, oiling and welding, there had been no progress. And that was when a fox arrived at Robin’s door.

“Who wouldst sendeth a fox so late in the eve?” asked Marian

Robin rushed to her side, still holding the fox beneath his arm. “Darling, you’ve gone super-O’Hara!”

“It’s the sexual frustration! It makes me Shakespearian!” Marian said. 

Robin kissed her hand. “Soon, this will end. As will your virginity,” he said. Then he looked at the note attached to the fox and gasped. “My castle! It’s been found!”

“Oh darling! That’s wonderful! We’ll have somewhere to live!”

“Yes! And we can have our own picket fence! A moat in the front yard! A small airport and a dance club! It will be beautiful! I’ll answer the fox! Keep up your good work, man!” 

Marian lay back impatiently as the locksmith dashed away at the lock holding her chastity belt shut. “It’s stuck shut,” he informed them with a sigh.

“Keep going,” she begged. “Or I’ll dash the bloody thing against the wall!”

*** 

It was near dawn by the time Robin returned. “Darling! You wouldn’t believe it! It turned out that the castle had been bought by this family from Valencia. It turned out that they needed a cheap place to stay, and when the home castle went up for auction they had it transported there. They invited me to stay for midnights and then the king started singing about ruling the world. Well. I think they may have borrowed Sir Berkley to choreograph their numbers! It was splendid. They send their regards.” He trailed off at the sight of Marian, lying supine on the bed, fast asleep as the locksmith worked his way free from beneath her skirts, the belt held triumphantly in his grip.

“Got it!” he shouted. 

“Shh,” Robin said. “Thank you, good sir. My man at arms will pay you, and you’re welcome to sup and drink belowstair.”

“Do you have Fanta Mead?”

“And Pepsi.”

“Excellent!” Said the locksmith, handing the belt over to Robin. “Have a good marriage. She’s quite a dish – a bit salty, but who isn’t these days?”

“Thank you! See you! Farewell!”

Robin sighed as he climbed into bed, allowing himself to drift away. When Marian woke, they would have their fun. But until then, they’d rest.

Those high flips and squat-dances did do a lot to wear out a man.


End file.
